


turnabout is fair play

by leopardfrog



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardfrog/pseuds/leopardfrog
Summary: “You want to spank me?” the Doctor says, wondering why River waited until they reached the bedroom to bring it up.





	1. Chapter 1

“You want to spank me?” the Doctor says, wondering why River waited until they reached the bedroom to bring it up.

“Yes.”

“By which you mean…”

“I want to put you over my knee and smack your bottom.”

“Wouldn't that hurt?” he asks, uncertain where this is going. 

“A little,” River says. “But I think you’d enjoy it. I know I would.”

Ah, that's where it's going. River is usually right when she says he'll enjoy something, but… “Are you sure this isn’t some kind of punishment for what happened when we went to Bechisin?”

“Of course not. I’m not angry with you at all.” She pauses. “Or would you like it better if I said that it was?”

He fidgets. “Maybe?”

“All right, then,” River says decisively. “You’ve behaved very badly, and I need to punish you.” She sits on the edge of the bed and pats her lap. “Trousers off. You can leave your pants on for now.”

For now? He swallows, but drops his trousers obediently. 

Being placed across River’s lap has a predictable effect on him, which he tries to ignore. She arranges him without remarking on it. “So. How many strokes do you think you deserve?”

He shifts uncertainly. “Maybe…ten?” More than a few, but not too many to put up with if this isn't as much fun as River seems to think.

“Fine. I’ll expect you to keep count out loud. Starting…now.” She gives him a smack on the arse. He yelps and twitches away, more with surprise than pain. At least that’s taken care of his tentative erection.

“I didn’t hear you count,” River warns. 

“One,” he says immediately.

“That’s better. If you forget again, I’ll have to repeat the stroke.” River rubs where she hit him. “Did that hurt?”

“Not,” he licks his lips, “exactly?”

“Good. We’re just getting started.” She slaps him firmly on the opposite cheek. 

“Two,” he says promptly, and is rewarded with a caress. Then another smack, hard enough to sting. “Three,” he gasps.

“Very good.” She strokes his arse while the sting fades, then spanks him again, forcefully, once on each cheek. 

“Four. Five!” His backside is getting uncomfortably warm now. He squirms at the thought of the next stroke.

“Starting to feel it?” River says. “Let’s see how you’re doing.” She slips her fingers into his waistband and lowers his pants. He suppresses an awkward urge to cover himself, and remains quiescent as she runs her hand over his bare cheeks. “You’ve got a little colour here, but I think you could do with some more.” She spanks each side again, this time with the sharp sound of flesh on flesh and a harsher sting. He gasps, jerks. It’s starting to actually hurt. 

“You didn’t keep count,” River says softly, stroking where she spanked him. “I told you what that means.” 

He groans, but doesn't protest. His arse is hot and sore under her hand, and she’s about to make it worse. His cock twitches, hardening unstoppably. He can't help it. River's hands on him. The swelling, spreading heat. The feeling of putting himself completely at her mercy. 

She must be able to tell what this is doing to him, but she doesn’t react. “Starting at six,” she warns, and repeats the strokes with firm precision. He's ready for the hot, sharp pain this time, but that only makes it a little easier to take. 

“Six,” he gasps. “Seven!” His cock is unflaggingly, defiantly erect. Anticipation of the next blow only seems to make it harder. 

“Just a little more to go. You’re doing so well.” She strokes his burning skin, caresses his balls from behind. Yes, she’s noticed that he's hard. “I told you you’d enjoy this.”

“Yes,” he moans, thrusting against her thigh. “River, it might take more than ten…” To finish this. To get him where he's going. 

“We’ll see.” She straightens up, shifting him over so his cock is no longer rubbing against her. “Now hold still,” she says, striking firmly across both cheeks. 

“Eight! River, please.” She gives him the next one. “Nine!” One last harsh blow. “Ten! Oh!” His cock throbs even without being touched. He’s flushed, aching, desperate…and not quite there yet. At this point, stopping is more uncomfortable than continuing would be.

“There, you’re a lovely shade of red now,” she says, rubbing his sore cheeks. It hurts and feels good at the same time. To his profound relief, her other hand reaches down to take hold of his cock. His breath catches on a moan.

“You took that very well, sweetie. Time for your reward.” She strokes his cock slowly. “I’m going to give you ten more strokes. There’s no need to count.” 

She begins again, spanking each cheek in turn, not as hard as before but still painful on his sore flesh. Her other hand gives his cock a firm stroke after every blow. He cries out each time, pain and pleasure mixed, and while he’s lost count of the stroke he knows it hasn’t reached ten before he comes. 

~~~

For once, he sleeps longer than she does. Later, after he’s had some time to think, he finds River in the library. 

“What you did to me…” he blushes, but continues determinedly. “You enjoyed it.”

“Absolutely,” she says, and waits patiently for him to say what he's going to say. 

He licks his lips. "I want to try it."


	2. Chapter 2

River squirms delightfully when he pulls her knickers down. Last time they did this their positions were reversed, with him over her knee, and she’d eased him into it by spanking him over his pants at first; but now it’s her turn, and he wants to begin like this, with his hand on her smooth, bare skin, both of them well aware of what he's about to do. 

“Did you decide how many strokes you wanted?” he asks, caressing the soft curve of her arse. 

“Oh, let’s try a dozen, sweetie,” she says cheerfully. River, of course, will enjoy this. Whether he might also enjoy doing it to her is still an unanswered question, but he’s certainly enjoying having River draped naked over his lap, restless with anticipation. Pity about his own clothes still being on, though he's removed his bowtie and rolled up his sleeves in preparation. 

“All right.” When it had been his turn, she'd started with ten. Of course, things had evolved from there. “Are you ready?”

River gives an enticing little wiggle. “Please.”

He pats her arse, then gives it an experimental slap. It comes out lighter than he’d intended, leaving no mark, though there’s definite promise in the way her flesh bounces, wonderfully resilient, under his hand. 

“You can go harder,” River murmurs, and he tries again, spanking her with more force. This time it’s louder, and it stings his palm. River makes a small noise. “Yes, like that,” she says, before he can ask if she’s all right. 

A pink handprint is blooming on the cheek he spanked. He strokes it admiringly. “I’m starting to see why you enjoy doing this,” he says, and gives her other cheek a handprint to match. Then back to the first one; now that he knows what he’s doing, he makes it good and firm. River squirms, but makes no complaint.

He strokes where he spanked her, giving her a moment to absorb the sting and anticipate what’s coming, then evens out the pinkness of her cheeks with a solid smack to the other side. His hand is getting warm. So, he suspects, is River, who’s wriggling around more than the spanking can explain. His fingers delve between her legs and find her wet and slippery. “River Song, you seem to be enjoying this so far.” 

“Oh, yes, sweetie,” she says, a little breathless. 

He rubs her flushed skin with one hand as the other continues to explore her. “How would you like the rest? Softer? Harder?” 

River arches up into his stroking hand. “Harder.”

“How's this?” He slides two fingers inside her, spanking her briskly with his other hand. Once, twice, hard enough to make his hand sting; she moans, tightening around his fingers. Beneath her, his cock is starting to harden, and in this position there's no way River can miss it. 

“Five more left,” he says. “Let’s make them count, shall we?” He slips his fingers out and finds her clit, stroking it wetly while he finishes spanking her at full force. She jerks as the first one lands, then relaxes into the rest with a sigh that makes his trousers even tighter. Her arse is nicely reddened by the time he's done; River moans restlessly, moving her hips, her clit hard as a pebble under his fingers. Sometimes when it’s like this she finds it uncomfortable for him to touch it, but she’s not asking him to stop. 

So he doesn't. The spanking is over, but he keeps her in place with his arm, rubbing her swollen clit in a way that would usually make her push him away. She cries out as it gets more intense, squirming in his grip, but he only holds on tighter.

“River, is this okay, do you want this?” he pants, even as he forces her to hold still while he applies merciless friction to her most sensitive spot. 

River, writhing, sobbing, barely finds breath to gasp, “Don’t you _dare_ stop.” So he brooks no resistance, rubbing firmly at her clit despite her involuntary jerks and twitches, her every breath a cry. She shivers, stiffens, and at last screams out her pleasure; he presses his palm against her, helping draw out her orgasm as long as she keeps moving. 

Eventually she slithers from his lap and sprawls on the bed, chest heaving. “Dear god,” she finally says. “We must do that again sometime.”

“Oh, River,” he breathes. “That was spectacular.” His cock is like iron. He fumbles at his trouser clasp, intending to finish himself off _right now_.

“Come here, sweetie,” River says, rolling onto her stomach. Looking at her blotchy, well-spanked arse, he doesn’t need to be asked twice. 

He strips with clumsy fingers, somehow getting his trousers the rest of the way off before he kneels behind her on the bed. Pulling her hips up sharply, he drives himself into her. She moans, still quivering inside, as he thrusts hard and fast, heading straight for climax. The sight of her reddened arse rocking with his movements is irresistible; he rubs his hand over it, and River gasps out a cry, her hand diving down between her legs. “River,” he groans, pleads, “I _can’t_ last.” 

“It’s okay, go ahead,” she says, her hand working frantically. It doesn’t usually take much to bring her over the edge a second time, but there’s no way he’s going to make it. 

He doesn’t. All at once he’s there, and there’s nothing he can do but thrust deeply and give in to it, shaking with release. He stays inside her afterward, moving in and out a little, while he’s still mostly hard; it’s not long before River tenses with a sharp cry, shuddering into climax again. 

When it’s over, they both sag, until he bears her down to the mattress. After a moment, he withdraws and slides down for a closer look at his handiwork. He caresses the unblemished skin on the sides of her buttocks, placing a gentle kiss on the hot, red flesh in the middle. River shivers, then relaxes.

He moves up to cuddle behind her, careful not to rub up against her sore spots now. 

“At least twenty strokes next time, I think,” she says lazily, when he’s settled against her. 

“For you or for me?” he asks, kissing her neck.

She reaches back and slips her fingers into his hair, leaning her head against his. “We can decide later.”


End file.
